


Polycarbonate City Lore Guide

by Cuntknocker



Series: Polycarbonate City [1]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Lore - Freeform, information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntknocker/pseuds/Cuntknocker
Summary: A lore and headcanons guide to my AU, Polycarbonate City!-REDACTED- helped me come up with a good amount of the lore, as per usual~
Series: Polycarbonate City [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022077
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Polycarbonate City Lore Guide

The lore guide for the Polycarbonate City and this futuristic mad world called NSR. Unless you’ve read my entire kinktober collection, most of this shit people wouldn’t know about! So strap in, fuckers!

\---

LOCATIONS/WORLD LORE:

Vinyl City is where most everything takes place, as to be expected. Vinyl City has it’s own culture and way of life and how things work. As we all know, megastars are responsible for powering the city through their music. EDM no longer has an iron grip on the city, as rock and other genres are now coming to light and new names rise to fame. Bunk Bed Junction is now considered a megastar band, with their city section being the underground.

There are other cities throughout the world, most are isolated and scattered throughout long stretches of empty, ruined plains and dirty bodies of water. The world is Earth, war happened and things were detonated, wrecking the literal fabric of reality. Humans are still the main species that rules, and humans have become alarmingly diverse, with all colors of the rainbow making themselves known and extreme differences in body shape and size. Powers and mutations are also common, which caused problems in the beginning, but now there are counter measures and accommodations for them.

Sometimes, my fics will explore other cities. One major city is henceforth dubbed as Cassette City because I’m in control here. It’s a massive layered city that’s in a particularly remote area, and it looks like one giant building from far away. The bottom layer is full of dangers and really fucked up mutants, the middle layers are where the underground scene takes place, where most of the rockers and metal heads live. The top layers are where the richer, fancy people reside, the part that the city is most famous for. The very surface of the city is where most outsiders land when brought over via plane, the only way to access the city. Most scenes that take place here take place in an amazingly luxurious hotel, run by an owner that Eve has connections with.

Sayu has a mansion that she lives in, in Vinyl city, along with Haym and Eloni. It is smaller than Baracca mansion, but is more modernized, being ran by an AI that maintains the house.

Any additions will be added when they happen.

\---

VINYL CITY CULTURE LORE:

Megastars are respected most of the time, but they are not immune from the seedier, toxic aspects of stardom. Fans are rabid at times, and if the megastar is an adult, fans will constantly do horrible things like scream lewd propositions to them or send them lustful notes in the mail. Collecting of trash or bodily fluids/materials from megastars is a massive black market category of its own.

There are seedy contracts to blindly stumble into all over the place if a megastar isn’t careful, although every single megastar that’s an adult has at least one contract that they’re stuck in, willingly or otherwise. Sexual promotions are also fairly common as well, which every adult megastar has done at least one at some point. These range from photo-shoots to porn videos, to “performance art” where the megastar is at the complete mercy of the public, to selling off their clothes and ending up nude in public, among many other things.

This is a leftover from the days before NSR came to power, Vinyl City being a hellhole where people would end up in over their heads if they weren’t careful. It used to target anyone, but now it’s limited to megastars. It originally started out as a way to force people to make power for the shortages they would frequently have, but now that Vinyl City is in a better position than it used to be, it’s more for the sick amusement of the public.

Megastars unknowingly say goodbye to their freedom and dignity when they are thrust into the spotlight. The public is greedy and generally full of bad people who think that the megastars are public property. And considering that megastars need massive fan-bases to keep on being able to produce music to power the city, most megastars find themselves in a tough position. The most that a megastar can hope for is that they can remain in control when they’re making the deals, since avoiding them altogether can only last for so long.

Some horrible people play dirty and, if a megastar is either underage or the adult megastar knows someone who is underage, threats to place them into a bad situation is used to help rope in the megastar or the caretaker of the megastar. Known examples of this include Yinu’s mom protecting Yinu and Sayu protecting her creators, and Neon when 1010 were still underage.

Bad stuff aside, Vinyl City is currently undergoing a musical renaissance with megastars popping up over night and genres new and old coming out of the woodwork.

\---

CHARACTER LORE:

EVE  
-9 feet tall.  
-Eve is a trans woman. She has had top surgery and hormones, but hasn’t had bottom surgery and doesn’t care to have it.  
-Still friends with Zuke, has moved on to Mayday.  
-Has more of a fuckbuddies type of relationship with Rin.  
-Her skin condition makes it so that her sweat, urine, cum, and spit smell and taste sweet. May has described it as tasting like passion fruit. Eve disagrees.  
-Her powers can’t function properly when her mind is scattered, typically during intense bouts of heat.  
-When she was in a relationship with Zuke, she had already had surgery and hormones.  
-She would let Zuke fuck her, she was simply too shy to fuck him.  
-She has professionally dommed before, although most people seem to want to see her get ruined instead.  
-Eve enjoys going to sex and fetish clubs, mostly those on the BDSM scene.  
-Eve will remove your kneecaps is you ignore the Safe, Sane, and Consensual rules of BDSM.  
-Eve has had sex with each member of 1010 at least once. Eloni was the worst experience, since he would always refuse to use a safe word and would try and get Eve to do really risky, dangerous things to him. She refused, and it all fell apart from there.  
-Tatiana can always turn to Eve for comfort, and vice-versa. Eve still leaves her shit in her office, by the way.  
-Her sexual promotions and contracts often deal with “performance art” where she is at the mercy of the public. Has also had to be the centerpiece of bondage exhibitions. Unless explicitly stated otherwise, her powers are disabled via cancelers and pills/injections.  
-100% has BPD, poor thing.  
-Still makes art, mostly has Mayday as a background theme in her works instead of Zuke.

TATIANA  
-15 feet tall.  
-Still somewhat in control of NSR, as she does the best job at leading, and nobody really wants to take her place.  
-Deeply regrets how she treated the other megastars in the past, is constantly making up for it.  
-Rarely gets any contracts or promotions thrown her way, because everyone is afraid of her.  
-Her and Eve may have had a not-so professional relationship years ago. They may still meet up from time to time to “take a vacation” together.  
-Did lots of sexual promotions when she was Kul Fyra, was the most targeted due to her willingness to “have a good time”. In other words, get fucked up on drugs and participate in massive orgies.  
-Thinks Mayday is adorable. Sometimes lets her sit on her shoulder.  
-Orange pubes are arranged in a flame pattern.  
-Any sexual promotions or contracts she gets today often involve her domming others. People just really want to be beaten up by a magma mommy, it seems.

DJ SUBATOMIC SUPERNOVA  
-16 feet tall.  
-Him and Neon J are married.  
-100% a rigger.  
-Professional top, has managed to retain full control in any contracts and sexual promotions he has to do. Tends to be privately hired.  
-Considers his greatest achievement in life… Taking care of Neon, and becoming a father to 1010. Aw.  
-100% a soft dom, would absolutely beat himself up if he accidentally hurt a sub who didn’t want to be hurt. Has difficulty saying degrading things to others during a scene. Will cuddle with you after a scene is over whether you like it or not. Loves showering subs with praise and kind words.  
-Eats things by having them phase into his orb. It is truly an odd sight.  
-Kisses via WALL-E and EVE method: A little, ticklish zap.  
-Is absolutely thrilled to teach anyone anything, will always jump at the chance to “be a teacher” again.  
-Has done special promotions for macro enthusiasts and hand modeling. Not very proud of it.  
-Is the “cool” dad.  
-A bit out of touch, however. But that’s to be expected when his genre is disco~  
-Has a pet slug that looks remarkably similar to him.

NEON J  
-11 feet tall.  
-Azkarian.  
-Fought in the border wars, ended up as an Azkarian POW. Got tortured until he was only left with his torso.  
-Was repeatedly gang raped and used as the compound sex slave. Still has nightmares about it.  
-Self-harms. Nova is helping him stop that by providing kinky alternatives during their sessions, things like whipping in the place of cutting, waxplay in the place of burning, etc.  
-100% a rope bunny.  
-He always insists on being tied up. The most vanilla sex you’ll ever have with him STILL involves him being tied up.  
-Into some real freaky shit, constantly blowing Nova away with how kinky he is.  
-Hardcore masochist, much to Nova’s dismay. Before he got drafted into the war, he was only mildly masochistic. Admits that his time as a POW probably had something to do with it, even though he doesn’t understand why.  
-100% the embarrassing dad.  
-Feels incredibly odd being called “daddy” by his local simp-base.  
-His screen can change colors and designs to indicate his mood. Green is neutral, red is angry, blue is sad, and pink is embarrassed/love-stuck/horny. When extra horny or love-struck, his circular radar will turn into a heart shape. When crying, ripples like raindrops hitting a puddle appear. Can glitch out when experiencing intense emotion (or stimulation~).  
-Has a brand-mark of the letters “SS” for “Subatomic Supernova”. Absolutely loves this reminder that he belongs completely to Nova.  
-Has a strange obsession with deer.  
-Sometimes breaks into Azkarian, usually when really mad, distraught, or turned on.  
-Eats by drinking oil and charging, or inserting USBs into certain ports.  
-Speaking of USBs, he has used them in special ports on his screen to get off. Describes it as “intense as fuck”.  
-Gets horny from charging sometimes.  
-Has intense PTSD. Has mostly learned to live with it, but will still have attacks and flashbacks at the worst of times. Nova is there for him.  
-Does sexual photo-shoots, usually military themed or for cyborg enthusiasts. Sometimes even takes off his limbs for amputee fetish shoots, which he hates the most.  
-Speaking of, his limbs are modular. They can still feel sensations when connected. He can pop them off, and usually does so to whack/bonk someone when he’s pissed. Rin absolutely HATES this.

1010 AS A WHOLE  
-10 feet 10 inches tall.  
-As a whole, they are dealing with some strange anatomy. Neon J gave them strangely sensitive ears that are fuckable and have lubrication in them. He probably wanted to give them something somewhat equivalent to his “special ports” to enjoy.  
-When touched, licked, or fucked, these ear holes can make them cum in an instant. They produce the same lube that comes out of their assholes and cunts.  
-Speaking of cunts: Neon, when giving them their sexual upgrades, he included vaginas accessible by running a command within their motherboard. He did this to give the boys freedom of what they have and identify as. They never knew about this until Purl-hew was messing around with his own body one day. The boys find it endearing that Neon gave them the ability to choose in case they weren’t comfortable with their bodies.  
-There used to be a lock that would prevent both their penises and their vaginas from coming out at the same time. The boys went to Sayu to get jail-broken, essentially. They can now activate both at the same time.  
-Genitalia is locked away when not in use behind groin plates. They have two lock mode: Classic and Improved. Classic still allows for them to have (unsatisfying) orgasms while locked, while improved prevents them from having orgasms. Lube can still drip out from the plates in both modes, and precum and actual cum can leak out in classic mode.  
-They are in a rather… Embarrassing contract deal, thanks to the idiocy of Rin. Every so often, the boys need to go to a factory to produce a product they endorse… A product made with their own sexual fluids. A fruity (or vanilla) beverage under the unassuming name of PRISM, it is required by law to have an “ADULTS ONLY” label on it. Most people don’t know why, since it has no alcoholic content in it. Advertising might be sexual for many things, but it can’t be TOO in-your-face about it, after all~  
-The boys can reconfigure their forms to appear different. Limited mostly to alternate forms and changing the color of their plates to appear naked.  
-Each member of 1010 is based on a personality aspect of Neon J, condensed into it’s most basic form. They have their own personalities thanks to upgrades, but they still have those core aspects driving who they are.  
-Rin is the oldest physically at 20. Purl-hew is 18. Zimelu is 16. Eloni is 12. And Haym is 11. Given age is different and is how they will be referred to, hence why they are all the same age (23). After Haym was made, they remained in their smaller teen forms for a few more years until they were upgraded into adult models, their given age being bumped up to 18. Haym and Eloni had the shortest childhoods, therefore making them more immature, as they are now. They only started moving up their given age "like organics" (read: getting older each year) after the events of NSR took place, so five years ago. Neon fully intended them to just forever be 18 for reasons only known to him.

RIN  
-Rin, code name “The Leader”, is based off of the charismatic, leading part of Neon’s personality. He is great at keeping everyone together, but doesn’t have the first clue how to keep HIMSELF together.  
-His cheeks are smooth like glass to the touch. When in a pleasant mood, they are addicting to touch. When in an unpleasant mood, they are sharp like glass shards, and can cut.  
-While all of 1010 loves to be praised, Rin has the absolute WORST of it, being insanely weak for praise. It seems that part of Neon’s fetishes leaked into him. Will absolutely MELT if you call him a good boy and give him head pats.  
-Incapable of truly topping or domming. Even when he’s on the top, he’s always made into a needy mess by the “bottom”.  
-In love with Zuke. They plan on getting married one of these days.  
-Is fuckbuddies with Eve.  
-Currently being dommed by 3 mommies: Eve, Yinu’s mom, and Tatiana. That boy is THORSTY for a mommy.  
-Whenever he has sex with Mayday, he usually can’t walk for an hour or two afterwards. She’s just… Too excitable.  
-Rin is responsible for Neon giving them sexual upgrades. Zuke accidentally shorted him when he got cum in his ear. It was an awkward situation to explain to Neon.  
-His favorite type of bondage involves hardcore sensory deprivation.  
-Has a sensitivity glitch caused by Neon’s stupidity. EVERYBODY loves to take advantage of this.  
-Weak spots(s): His scalp and under his chin.  
-His powers, due to having no weapon, deal with brute strength the most often. Can fracture and shatter bones easily, and reduce people to a bloody paste. Can also summon waves of glass shards to wreck havoc. The first time he used these powers was when Neon was targeted by one of his tormentors that escaped alive. Rin turned them into shreds of gore.

HAYM  
-Haym, code name “The Optimist”, is based off Neon’s unwavering determination and his desire to always survive through hardship. He brings joy to others and always finds the positives in things, but he absolutely breaks whenever the happiness stops.  
-His cheeks emit a pleasant, electric tickle. When happy, it can feel sensual even, when upset, it can actually harm others and attract an electrical storm and short out things nearby.  
-In love with Sayu, and also Eloni.  
-Started out as a big fan of Sayu, even had posters of her in his room.  
-The sickeningly cute one of the band. People think that his cutesy personality is an act, but they soon find out that yes, he really IS just that cutesy.  
-LOVES food, especially sweets. Was responsible for the band’s food and consumption upgrades after he snapped and ate chocolate, shorting himself out and almost ruining his motherboard.  
-His favorite flavor of taste is sweet, although he doesn’t mind sour.  
-Hopeless romantic.  
-Good at hiding his rage under a sweet, smiley mask. Sometimes ends up destroying property while still smiling his sweet little smile.  
-Weak for tickling. Definitely the most ticklish member of 1010.  
-Prefers to sub, but will dom if pushed to it.  
-Has separation anxiety when kept away from Eloni for too long, due to being the one to discover his wrecked body after Eloni was lured away by some nasty fans.  
-Has gotten his cheek stuck to Eloni’s.  
-His tickly cheek zap annoys the other brothers most of the time, but when he does it in intimate moments, it heightens the pleasure felt at that moment.  
-Prefers light bondage.  
-Weak spot(s): His neck.  
-Has electrical powers. Can turn people into little more than a steaming pile of ash, and can cause massive power outages. First time he used it was when Sayu was being attacked by creeps, and the next thing he knew, they were piles of dust.

ELONI  
-Eloni, code name “The Eccentric”, is based off Neon’s eccentricities and curiosity. He is great at storing information and being the creative one, but he is obsessive to a fault and his eccentricities are amplified.  
-Seems to have the most fragile state of mind out of all the brothers, always one step away from completely breaking down.  
-100% self-harms and has random bouts of suicidal tendencies.  
-Horrendously masochistic, but also has a well hidden sadistic side that is genuinely terrifying to see. He manages to push that deep, deep down, however.  
-Desperately wants fans, and would do anything to gain them. This has gotten him into trouble many times, most noticeably one incident where he was pretty much dismantled and almost killed.  
-Into really risky shit, painplay, heavy degradation and objectification.  
-Refuses to use a safeword, wants his partner(s) to have complete and total control. Gets off to loss of control.  
-If he was topping, however, he would absolutely want to make sure that his bottom had a safeword, that they were comfortable, etc. He’s only awful towards himself, it seems.  
-Is responsible for their surge protectors and related upgrades, after sticking his ENTIRE hand into a socket and absolutely frying his circuits, and knocking the power out of the mansion.  
-His cheeks feel velvety soft to the touch. When happy, his cheeks are like Rin’s in that they are addicting to touch. When upset or sad, his cheeks are spiky like a cactus and are VERY painful.  
-His hair ring is actually made out of hair, held up by robot magic because if people can summon giant psychic limbs then hair can do this. Sometimes has his hair down in the form of a long, sleek ponytail. His hair ring can turn into a heart, and when he hair ring is down, it is prehensile. Goes past his ass, and is strong enough to grip things. Unnerves his brothers every time they see his hair down.  
-Can be as cutesy as Haym at times. Sayu probably only amplifies that.  
-Still shy around Sayu.  
-He prefers risky, uncomfortable bondage. Prefers to stay in it for long periods of time, usually in public if he can. Loves having gags that leave his mouth nice and open, such as ring gags or medical gags.  
-Weak spot(s): His inner thighs.  
-Has spike powers. Can impale people on single spikes, or summon crushing walls of spikes. The first time he had to use it was when some more awful “fans” tried to harm him. He didn’t WANT to kill them, but to his horror, looked up and saw their bloody bits dripping from between two walls of spikes.

ZIMELU  
-Zimelu, code name “The Fighting Spirit”, is based off of Neon’s, well, fighting spirit. Is very protective of the others and is the best at fighting, but he doesn’t know WHEN to stop fighting and he has rage issues.  
-100% a pyromaniac. Matches and lighters should NEVER be left around him.  
-Has an alternate form that’s feminine. His vagina refuses to activate in this form.  
-Most dominant member of 1010, although he doesn’t mind subbing.  
-In a relationship with Purl-hew. The relationship is horrendously sweet and sappy.  
-His cheeks radiate a heat. When happy, they are pleasantly warm. When not happy, they can actually burn. Depending on HOW mad he is, it can give up to 4th degree burns. That’s the burn where your bones get exposed~!  
-Pierced as shit. Has ear piercings, tongue piercing, nipples piercings, dick piercings, and clit piercings.  
-Responsible for their heat/fire resistance upgrades when he lit himself on fire as he was lighting his own room on fire. Seriously, do NOT leave this boy alone with a match or lighter.  
-Has EXTREMELY sensitive nipples. Any stimulation causes him to become incredibly horny. Can orgasm from nipple stimulation alone. Before he got piercings, they were normal in terms of sensitivity. Now, a single tug at a piercing is enough to get his dick out of his plate on its own and reduce him to a whimpering, begging mess.  
-His favorite sex isn’t rough and fast: It’s slow, gentle, and passionate sex. He will absolutely melt if rewarded with this type of sex.  
-May have a thing for nasty shit.  
-Prefers bondage with a power-play theme, such as straitjackets and muzzles. Love being bound in a kneeling position, with someone looming over him to put his rowdy ass in his place~  
-Weak spot(s): Yanking his ponytail, his nipples.  
-Has fire powers. Can summon flames and heat hot enough to give 4th degree burns, which again, are the burns that expose your bones. The first time he used this was when his brothers were being stalked by people who had no pure intentions. They didn’t DIE, but instead got horrendously disfigured and lived in utter agony until they died a few months later.

PURL-HEW  
-Purl-hew, code name “The Strategist”, is based on the intelligent, calculating side of Neon. He is the best at planning things out and is the smartest member of 1010, but he has no idea how to deal with his emotions or social situations.  
-Painfully shy, even though he has gotten better. Dislikes massive fan meets.  
-In a relation with Zimelu. Once again, it’s stupidly sappy and sweet.  
-Wears glasses more for the benefit of others: His gaze is VERY intense, and he had made fangirls (and fanboys!) cream themselves at the sight of him staring deep into their very souls.  
-Prefers to Sub, but doesn’t mind domming. Puts on the persona of a cold, uncaring and unfeeling dom, but is absolutely a soft dom who would be all over you when everything’s done.  
-His cheeks are cool to the touch. When happy, they are pleasantly cool. When upset, they are able to induce NASTY frostbite. When absolutely distraught or incredibly mad, this icy chill extends to a certain radius around him. There have been incidents where he’d lock himself in a room and it would essentially turn into a walk-in freezer.  
-Responsible for the waterproof upgrades for 1010, after deciding to mess with the sink and completely shorting himself out. And blowing the sink clean out of the wall somehow.  
-Has a catboy form. Absolutely loves being called a “pretty kitty” and pampered. This form can sometimes activate on it’s own, and force him to go into heat where his dick will be locked in the plates with only his dripping, needy pussy on the outside~  
-Knows the ins and outs of everyone’s bodies. Has dismantled as much of himself as he possibly can and still work to study. Sometimes he “borrows” his brothers to take apart and study. He makes it worth their time, though~  
-The bondage he likes is shibari and heavy rope work. He absolutely loves getting all trussed up and feeling the ropes against his body.  
-Weak spot(s): His ears (normal and cat).  
-Has ice powers. Can cause nasty frostbite, and can completely freeze things to the point that, if knocked over, they shatter. He first used this when there was a weapons/bomb threat at one of their concerts. The poor sap got frozen solid, and Purl-hew only watched with utter apathy as the crowd knocked them over, shattering them into a million little pieces.

YINU’S MOM  
-14 feet.  
-Nobody knows her name, although it’s rumored to start with a K.  
-Has decided to take a break with Yinu and let her experience the things she missed as a child.  
-Has had Yinu used against her when being forced into seedy contracts.  
-Most contracts directed at her involve her domming others, but with a motherly overtone. In other words, she’s a mommy-for-hire.  
-She also gets hired by macro enthusiasts. She, unlike Nova, loves it, and will gladly “give you a little taste” while she’s dangling you in the air~  
-Her voice is very soothing. Sings the best lullabies.  
-Cooks for everyone, whether they want it or not. Makes the best food.  
-Will absolutely go into mom mode if somebody is sick or hurt. Good luck convincing her you’re fine!  
-Adores Rin and how cute he is when being her little momma’s boy~

YINU  
-Smol bab at only 3 feet, even as a 14 year old. Expect a MASSIVE growth spurt during puberty.  
-Is a lot happier now that she’s able to take a break from music.  
-Sometimes lets her hair down. It goes past her knees.  
-Innocent. Mostly.  
-Says things that make adults uncomfortable, like asking what the “purple spots” on their necks are, or why they were “so loud” last night when she went to bed.  
-Possibly into girls. Might have a crush on one at her school.  
-Is the morality pet of all of NSR. Everybody LOVES her.  
-Sometimes sits on Nova’s/Tatiana’s shoulder like a little smug parrot.  
-Will gladly play piano for fancy events.  
-When she becomes an adult, she will NOT be happy that she’ll have to take on some of the contracts that her mother protected her from when she was a minor.  
-Rin is surprisingly good with her, and will gladly babysit her. She loves riding on Rin’s shoulders.

SAYU  
-9 feet 9 inches.  
-Sea puns, sea puns everywhere. They get more nonsensical the more tired/not in control of herself she is.  
-Has said fuck before and can say it if she desires.  
-Stan’d Haym growing up, had posters of him.  
-In a relationship with both Haym and Eloni, Eloni being the newer partner.  
-Thanks to Neon, she has a complex body that can be real and tangible, but interface and go inside the internet itself in a moments notice. Feels comfortable and at home in the internet, but prefers to stay in the “reel” world.  
-Also thanks to Neon… She regained the dolphin dick she got after the “tentaclefest” incident. It’s a foot long.  
-”Tentaclefest” refers to the first concert Haym and Sayu played together. After accidentally clicking a spam email link, she got infected with a virus that made her incredibly horny, able to grow tentacles, and later a foot long dolphin dick. Haym was infected as he was fucked on live TV and live-stream.  
-Her favorite food is her Shellfish dry noodle snack, as it was the first food she ever tasted once she could taste. She is now biased towards salty flavors, her favorite of the flavors.  
-She makes a special tea called Sweet Honey Bubble Tea. The honey bubbles are shiny, gold orbs that float above the cup, and are squishy to the touch. Pop one in your mouth and it’ll pop in an explosion of sticky honey. Most people dip them into the tea.  
-Her tail fins are the one weak spot on her. Tease the tip of her tail fins and she’ll be an adorable pyuning mess. You’d better run afterwards, though, unless you WANT to be dommed by the mermaid girl~  
-Her contracts, once she turned 18, are a result of her protecting her creators, who were 15 at that time. She tends to do tentacle porn and peculiar fetish porn.  
-She also sometimes has to appear in a multiplayer game that essentially lets people undress and molest her with their mouse cursors or finger taps.  
-Will absolutely go bonkers if you try to harm Haym or Eloni.  
-Waterproofed because that would be just cruel if she wasn’t.  
-Prefers cities by the sea. Whether they’re on sandy beaches, near an amazing reef bursting with life, or a briny seaport with toughened sailors, she doesn’t care, as long as an ocean is nearby.  
-Seems to like lemon flavored things. Purposely takes her time eating/drinking them in front of Haym~

MAYDAY  
-An absolute shorty at a mere 6 feet tall.  
-A bit of an idiot, but her heart is always in the right place.  
-Was mad when she found out Eve was trans… Because she could have been fucking her into oblivion much sooner~  
-100% bisexual.  
-In a relationship with Eve.  
-Hyper and energetic, people seem to have a hard time keeping up with her.  
-Incredibly blunt.  
-Sometimes she’ll wear her hair down.  
-Goes with Eve to sex clubs, having been enlightened on how kinky the world can be.  
-Her and Zuke have a friends-with-benefits type of relationship going on.  
-Has had a threesome with Zuke and Eve, loved it.  
-Still has it BAD for Rin. Will sometimes fuck him, either bustin’ his hips or pounding him with a strap-on.  
-Hasn’t really had any seedy contracts or sexual promotions yet, minus some very, VERY tame ones, such as flashing her tits for a photo-shoot. In disbelief over some of the things megastars have to do.  
-Depending on how tall someone is, she’ll 100% ride on someone’s back or shoulder.  
-Eyes are VERY expressive. When not the normal stars, they can turn into swirls, hearts, empty and blank, exclamation points, and question marks, to name a few of the shapes.  
-Has a mommy kink~  
-Would be the D.A.R.E. poster child. If she does do drugs or get drunk, she can’t handle herself.

ZUKE  
-Still pretty short at only 7 feet tall.  
-100% does drugs.  
-In a relationship with Rin.  
-Dom, even when on the bottom.  
-Soft dom to Rin, always showers him with praise and tender kisses when he gets the chance.  
-Him and Rin had some bumps along the road, but they forgave each other and now are in one of the most steady and healthy relationships out of all the megastars.  
-Constantly can’t catch a break with the general weirdness happening around him.  
-Loves eating Rin out when he has his pussy out~  
-His sexual promotions are also relatively tame since he’s a new megastar, does pinups. Rin buys every single one, much to his annoyance.  
-”Punishes” Rin when he misbehaves. The punishments can range from simply locking his plates for a week, to spanking, to hardcore sensory deprivation with overstimulation.  
-When Rin is in sensory deprivation outside of a punishment, he drives him off the wall by being extremely gentle and slow with him~  
-Can be somewhat of a trolling dom, such as if Rin is like “stop, it’s too much!”, he’ll actually stop until he’s a begging mess underneath him.  
-Somehow able to keep up with Mayday’s hyperactive personality, much to the bewilderment of everyone else.  
-Never went with Eve to sex clubs because he’s too shy about that type of thing.  
-Never cared that Eve was trans. Reacted with a simple “Huh...” before resuming their sex~  
-Is frightening when he’s mad, as Rin learned the hard way. People tend to flinch when he yells.

OTHER CHARACTERS  
Kliff is in jail for life after literally doing an act of terrorism and almost killing the entire city.  
DK West is in another city now. On good terms with Zuke.

\---

More lore will be added to this, if need be! After all, the world is always updating~


End file.
